


What Do We Have To Lose?

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Vampire Oneshots [6]
Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex, slight teacher student in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a new fifth former at London House of Night. Harry's a fourth former with unusual affinity of ice.</p><p>What happens between them, stays between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'm trying to revise this but that has to wait til my possible The Vamps concert on the 15th.

Zayn's POV

"Well this is a good thing," I say to myself as I take a step into the old cathedral that's been purchased by one of the Vampyre High Council after the 1666 London Fire to become the new House of Night dormitory thing. I mean one of my ancestors who are actually descendents of the famous vampyre queen Cleopatra - the one who commited suicide by a viper's poison in the human history - so I'm actually a royal, so to speak; my dad's side, at least. And my mom's bloodline has a long line of vampyre priestesses so it wasn't a surprise when I was at the footie practice and the Tracker Marked me and they sent me to Bradford House of Night.

Two years later, Dad got a promotion and we had to move to London, which explains why I'm stranded on the foyer of the House, waiting for my mentor to show up. Unlike usual fledglings, I'm not gifted with crazy fencing skills or affinities to certain skills. All I can really do is draw lifelike pictures ever since I was, like, 8 or something like that.

I put the suitcase down, which signals a vampyre - after almost 3 years, it's really easy to tell now - literally apparates from thin air and says hi to me, her striped ginger cat circling his "owner".

"My name is Melody, and I take that you're Zayn?" She says in an annoyingly singsongy voice, scoring "not gonna be my mentor" immediately. "Professor Bleue-Nuit has been waiting for you all along. I'm the music and spells prof so I wish to see you soon!"

Just like that, Melody poofs out of my sight, leaving me to hunt down this Beauregard person myself when I bump into a shadow and almost fall face-first to the floor.

"Oh my Goddess, I'm so sorry!" comes a low voice, about half an octave above what I'd call baritone, apologises. "I was reading this cool poem and I really didn't-"

"It's okay, I wasn't really able to tell which one's the shadow and which one's the actual person myself," I manage to smile at the guy. He looked about five eleven with a light stubble, his hair cropped close to his scalp like a buzz cut thing. "'M Zayn by the way."

"The new guy!" He beams at me dorkily. "Erm, I may have overheard Sephia talking about the transfer last night."

I should probably mention that when a vampyre or a fledgling says "night", we mean "morning" in human terms. Our day begins at 6PM, breakfast at 7:30PM (usually) and the classes start earliest at 8:30PM and ends at 2:30AM. Luckily, I've Study Hour for the first period tomorrow when I begin my classes, followed by Drama (uh-oh).

"Liam, pleasure to meet you," he outstretches his hand and I shake it, smiling back at the cutie. Hold on, Zayn. You aren't attracted to the only friend you've right now. Rein it in, kid.

~*~

After a late midnight-ish snack (translation, around 4AM snack, since my family thought it'd be okay to drop me off at my new school when the other humans are sleeping), Liam and I go to the dorms and gets greeted by a stern looking silver-blonde woman.

She wears a thin smile on her too-pale skin, but it looks natural on her porcelain features. Her eyes are steely grey-violet colour, framed by light blond eyelashes. She looks like an ice faerie come to life, only she's actually a vampire.

"Hello Zayn, I'm Sephia, this House of Night's High Priestess," she greets me, reaching out to grab my forearm as I copy her action. It's how the vamps formally greet, from a Greek tradition thingie. "I can tell that you've made a friend already and you found your schedule. Now, allow me to lead you to your mentor."

Liam bows dutifully before going inside our room, leaving me completely along with the High Priestess. "Now Zayn, I hear unpleasant things about you."

Here we go again...

"I hear that you're still a Muslim, but also part of the world of the Goddess. My dear," she quickly adds when I open my mouth to defend myself. "Those who try to walk in both worlds are never successful. It's either you choose the Path of the Goddess or your own religion. As a fifth former, you're nearly at the end of your long, hardworked journey." She places her delicate hand on my shoulder. "Choose wisely. At this House, two paths cannot be chosen at once."

"I-I choose the Goddess, my Priestess," I bow politely, fisting my right hand and crossing over my heart like a Warrior. Well, I'll never be a Warrior given the circumstances of me: A) I suck at fencing and other kind of fighting skills. B) I'm more of a peace maintainer. C) I never took classes that you can start at the beginning of the third year of being a fledgling.

"Very wise decision, Zayn. Now let me take you to your mentor... what I'm about to do, do not tell the others," she looks directly into my eyes, her eyes flashing a vivid shade of an orchid. I nod dutifully as the shadows around us coalesce into almost coropeal forms and take us to the second floor of the place.

"I was given a rare gift, very rare, of manipulating the shadows, my child," she flashes an unearthly dark smile. "Now, Louis will be waiting for you at his office."

I bow at her again before opening the door, but not before I hear moans. Curious, I peak through the crack and witness something I shouldn't have.

The professor, looking around twenty-two or three, is laying on his bed as a student, probably a fourth former, is on his knees, sucking off the prof. The kid has nice curly hair, shade of sturdy mahoghany, and I can see that he's really talented, the older man gripping hard on the kid's hair.

"Goddess, Harry, your lips should be illegal," the person who I presume to be Bleue-Nuit groans as he thrusts his hips upward, causing the younger to choke slightly.

Not taken off from the movement, this Harry continues his work on the prof, moaning as he palms his bared dick, humping the bed leg.

As a smart person I am, I knock on the door, "Um, Professor Bleue-Nuit? I'm Zayn?"

I hear the shuffling noises, mainly of Harry being shoved into the giant closet I didn't notice before, and he hastily buckles his chinos (wow, I thought they were too tight for those arse cheeks) and he clears his throat. "Come in, the door's unlocked."

Having a clear hold on this situation, I smirk and enter the room. "Hello! I'm assuming you're my mentor?" I look around and see that the closet door is halfway open. "I was wondering how you became my mentor since I only excel in arts..."

"Zayn, all kinds of arts are what I love! Theatrics was my favourite form of art but drawing, painting, I did dabble a little bit when I was a third and fourth former." His eyes flicker a lot towards the closet Harry's hiding in as he speaks, nervousness showing off as energy around him.

I totally forgot to mention I can see people's energy, didn't I?

It's how it exactly sounds like; I can see people's energy but it's not like an aura. I can sense people's emotions and thoughts in forms of vibrations in the air that I can see physically, but I can't read their thoughts or see them in colours.

"Well, nice to see you, Prof Bleue-Nuit. Tell him I said hi."

With that said, I retreat back to my dorm.

~*~

"YOU WHAT?" Liam bellows at me when I tell him what I just discovered. "You're blackmailing Louis! He's the nicest, funniest, sassiest teacher in this entire damn city!"

"Calm your balls, mate. I didn't really threaten Louis, per se, so I'm not doing anything," I wave my hand dismissively at Liam as his cat, Felix, curls up on my lap. "It's not like I said 'hey, Prof Bleue-Nuit, I saw you being blown by Harry and I took pictures. I'll expose them when you don't give me A+ in Drama'." I glare at him when I hear someone knock on the door.

When I open the door, it reveals a glaring Harry.

**Harry's POV**

I was having a wonderful time sucking off Louis, my secret lover, forbidden teacher-student relationship perfect disaster, when I heard footsteps.

"You want me to fuck you, hm?" Louis rolls his hips as I kitten lick down his shaft, my hands splayed out on his chest, with him completely undressed while I have just my jeans to be discarded. "Maybe I'll slam into you without any prep, babe. All night, your screams muffled as I make you come all over again and again as the night proceeds."

I make mewling noises, which he definitely likes, sucking extra hard on his sac. "I'll be a good boy for you, daddy." Keening, I kiss my way back up to the tip and start to impale my mouth on his length, taking it as deep as it can be, until the tip hits the very back of my throat. Instinctively, I relax my throat to take more in, fighting my gag reflex.

"Daddy's good little boy, yeah?" He thrusts his hips up, making me tear up a little. "I'll fuck your mouth real clean, baby. Then I'll fuck you into the mattress until the sun sets down."

I get turned on even more and start to palm myself outside the denim barrier, bobbing my head up and down, wrapping my fingers around the base of his prick I can't fit in my mouth. He starts to rut his hips up, like he promised, and I regurgitate choking noises. "Goddess, Harry, your lips should be illegal."

I only speed up my movements and feel his sacs begin to tighten when I hear the knocking.

"Um, Professor Bleue-Nuit?" A slow, deeply accented voice comes from the other side of the door and that's when I notice it's been opened slightly. "I'm Zayn?"

Louis literally shoves me into his closet and puts his trousers on in a record time, shouting "come in, the door's unlocked!"

I ignore most of the conversation when I hear "oh, and tell him I said hi."

~*~

Half an hour later, half an hour because Louis forced me into finishing what I started, I request a roommate change and say goodbye to my best mate Niall, the Swordmaster's protege, and head off to Liam's room.

When I see Zayn for the first time, my jaw drops to the floor.

Despite the fact that it's way past sleeping time for vampyres, his hair's not even mussed in the slightest way possible, perfecly coiffed into a skyhigh raven-black quiff. His almost almond shaped eyes are colour of rich honey and amber fused together, outlined by feminely long eyelashes that I want to count. His pale mocha-coloured skin looks exotically dark for someone who lives in Londen. His plump, pink lips beg to be kissed and I picture myself kissing them, my legs wrapped around his slim waist as he backs to a walls, spinning around so that my back is pressed up againt it... him taking my shirt off as his bare tanned chest press to mine, his lips pressed to my neck...

Woah, Styles, calm your balls. Who said he'd do all those things to you?

"Hi?" Zayn ventures after what feels like an eternity later, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

 _Oh, it's not what you could do, Zayn,_ my perverted mind goes on without my consent. I _t's more like what I could do to your marvelous body, starting with my tongue over every inch of your skin..._ "Hey."

Panicking over a hot new guy: check.

"Um, this room is really big," double sigh. "Larger than the room I was put into."

"Cut the crap, Harry," his twin amber pools darken threateningly. "I saw you with Professor Bleue-Nuit, I know what's going on. An illegal affair, right?" He has a pencil in his hand, which is twirling around in an unsteady tempo. "That is something I can either keep to myself or expose."

"What are you implying, Malik?" I take a quick look at his chest crest for his last name. "I'm a fourth former, soon to be a fifth former, so your empty threats mean nothing. The Change can happen to me any given time and you, Zayn, have nothing that can stop me."

I haven't a clue why I didn't notice, but the guy has stealth of a cat. During his litle speech, he crept up on me, our lips barely an inch apart. Before I can do as much as inhaling, he crashes his lips onto mine, the taste of cigarettes mingling with my taste buds.

Tugging at his lower lip between my teeth, I signal for him to deepen the kiss and he complies, his tongue prying my lips apart almost instantaneously, not that I was resisting. His arms reach out to pull me in, pressing my semi against his crotch, causing me to grunt. Smirking, Zayn uses that opportunity to roll his tongue agaist mine.

I would take this to where I want it to head towards but Liam had to stumble in and interrupt us by saying "oh my Goddess, I hadn't a clue you two were bathing each other's tongue! I think I need an eye bleach." He drops the box he was holding and practically sprints out of the room, leaving us to stand next to each other awkwardly.

"Um, the professor..." Zayn coughs really forcefully, his arms crossed across his fit chest. "What are you going to do with him? He's only 22, probaly 23. He has centuries ahead of him and starting his vampyre life with an affair with his students doesn't exactly look good on his resumé..."

"I'll stop on one condition," I give him my best sly smirk.

"And that condition is..?"

"You help me with Literature and Crafting homework, and I help you with your needs," I let my last words sink in, succeeding in his eyes widening a bit.

"You got a deal."

~*~

It's been three weeks since Zayn and I made a deal and about half hour before the Full Moon Ritual with the Dark Daughters and Sons. Now, people might think it's a bad thing that it says "dark" but it's just an adjective for Night, of how everything is dark and blinding us, not as in Darkness. I've been part of this exclusive club for almost a year half now, given I have this unsual gift for affinity with Ice.

Now, most people go "how is it possible to have an affinity for an element that is not what's part of the circle?" or "you aren't a priest, an elemental control shouldn't be your power". Which are both bullshit. Before joining House of Night, I was interested in Greek mythology, particularly the mention of the Goddess of Snow, Khione, and the Boreads - children of the North Wind. Maybe that's the main reason I've mastered how to manipulate ice.

Anyways. I get dressed in the fancy black jeans (that cost at least 400 with the studs and other Gothic stuff) and the dark navy dress shirt I got the day before yesterday. I see Zayn getting into black trousers and crimson-coloured shirt, the one I enjoyed ripping off of his chest when I had my way with him couple days back.

"I'd love to tear your clothes up and ravish your body, Zee," I wrap my arms around his waist from behind, licking at his earlobe. "Maybe I'll start with your nipples, tonguing them until they're hard and erect..." I trace my hand over his nipples through the shirt, making him moan. "Then I'll lick my way down south to your abs, outlining every muscle. Your dick would be hard by then, seeking for my attention. I'll play with your cock, Zee, tasting just the outside but not the soft, creamy delight inside. After you fuck my mouth as I deep-throat your monster dick, I'll ride you, slowly, drinking from your neck as you drink from my shoulder-nape. You'd like that, hmm?" I lower my hand and cup his semi, tugging twice at his earlobe. "I'll ride until I can't take anymore, my orgasm taking over me like a tidal wave, and you'd come twice before I do that..." Slowly, I retract my hands and de-tangle my arms from his body, leaving Zayn in the room, breathing hard and raspy.

He's quick to recover, as I hear his footsteps when I'm halfway to the courtyard, where all the rituals are held for this House. Zayn glares at me when Niall and Liam appears, both with coloured cheeks, hair mussed and I could swear that Niall's trousers were undone.

"Well lookie here, lovebirds arrive the last," I slap Niall on his back, who blushes to a dark shade of red. "Maybe they were making midnight memories."

Zayn opens his mouth add something more but Niall's death glare stops him short, which results in him coughing obnoxiously loud. "I hear the Sofia's gonna cast an unusual circle, being close to New Year and all that shit." He takes out a fag and lights it expertly, offering Liam one as well. I never liked the fact that he smokes but hey, not like we can be killed by any kind of substance.

Zayn removes the cigarette and presses his lips to mine, crying them open as he transfer the smoke into me, causing me to giggle like a schoolgirl kissing her crush for the first time. We try to snog for a while but Liam and Niall rudely interrupts us.

"Sofia started." Niall informs me as I detach myself from Zayn's embrace. **  
**

"I say," Zayn starts to nibble on my neck, very close to my soft spot. "We ditch the Full Moon Ritual and go back to our room, and I have my way with you. Or the other way around..." His lips trail down to the nape, his teeth slightly piercing my skin. "Finish what you started."

In matter of minutes, I find myself pressed against the very wall we first kissed, our bodies both gloriously naked, hard lengths intimately pressed against one another. Zayn leaves a dark purplish red mark on the side of my neck, shiny with saliva as he looks at me with none other than lust, pure lust. A dismantled grunt leaves my throat when he grabs me by my neck, looking directly into my eyes. "Are you a good boy, Harry? Do you deserve my dick mercilessly pounding into your tight arse? Make you scream my name as you forget yours from the passion?" His rough kiss doesn't surprise me, as I jump up and wrap my legs around his slim waist, waiting for him to walk back to the bed we frequently share.

Instead of backing up to the bedroom, Zayn keeps me pressed to the wall, his teeth breaking the thin layer of skin outside my pulmonary vein and blood starts to flow. I let out an appreciative moan as his saliva calms and excites my blood at the same time, my trousers feeling like it's gonna explode against the fucking layers between our dicks. Zayn all but purrs as he sinks his teeth in deeper, blood flowing freely as he laps at the scarlet stream.

Hastily, we discard our clothes and Zayn throws me onto the bed roughly, soon followed by a thunk as the bed dips from our combined weight. Smirking like the Devil (so to speak), he crawls on top of my body. His lips reattach themselves to my neck, making the blood flow again. I moan without abandon.

Blood-sharing between fledgling is highly sexual, and the only way of describing the feeling we get when we drink or get fed from is that it is an extremely a spiritual performance. It's often linked to sex and more.

Sometimes, whether it's a fledgling or a full-grown vampyre, drinking blood directly from the source can cause a soul-bond called Imprinting. It's rare to happen between fledglings but for a vampyre, it's very common. The bonded pair are called Mates if they're both vampyres, and the bonded human is called a Consort. Between fledglings, it's also Consorts.

Having had blood-shared only twice in last three weeks, Zayn and I aren't bonded but the powers we get from the process is very... potential. He knows that my affinity is Ice and I suspect his is Fire.

His lips close around the small cut, his eyeteeth digging deeper into my skin when I raise his wrist to my lips, gently biting into the prominent vein there. We let out simultaneous moans, his hips thrusting forward into mine, our hard dicks rubbing against one another. He rolls us over so that I'm on top, carefully re-positioning me so that I'm straddling his waist.

"Does my slut want something more?" Zayn detaches his teeth from my neck and presses his bloodied lips to mine, the taste of my own blood and his as I bite through his lower lip combing exploding fireworks in my taste-buds. "Maybe I should punish you."

Only thing I really need is Zayn's wicked tongue and lube... Zayn's cold, lube-covered fingers tracing the outer ring of my muscles at my entrance jolts me out of the thoughts, and one of them entering me causes me to hiss from pleasure. We do this often, almost everyday, and each time makes me feel like what the hell I'm doing.

Are we an item? Or are we just fuck buddies with no strings attached?

" _Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon_ ," he whispers against my lips as his digits double inside me, soon becoming three as my muscles relax, welcoming the touch from familiar feel of Zayn.

Zayn scissors me for what feels like hours before he pulls his almost-dry fingers. He grabs the tube and coats his shaft with the liquid.

"Are you ready for my cock, slut?" Zayn purrs in my ear, yanking at my hair to tilt my head to the side, the bite mark still not closed. "Maybe I should remind you who you belong to next time you look at Louis." He snarls out the name like it's cursed, his eyes glinting in a shade of amber I've never seen before.

Without much warning other than a growl, followed by this lips pressing onto my own, he plunges in balls-deep, choking out a whimper from me. He grabs my throat, pulling away from the kiss to look into my lust-darkened eyes. "Do you think about his cock anymore, Harry? Do you think about him when I fuck you like this?" He accentuates his words with a thrust into my prostate, reducing me into a moaning, writhing mess. "Baby, he can't touch you cos you're mine now. My property." He tightens his grip on my neck, and the pain feels so good, mixed with the pleasure from how forcibly he's driving into my sensitive spot. "Do you understand that?" His eyes burn like twin golden flames.

"Yours," I breathe out, feeling his fingers loosen as he crashes his lips to mine again, this time, his teeth nicking my lips immediately. I mewl into the kiss and let him man handle me, his wild movements perfectly hitting the same spot inside me over and over again, the pleasure numbing my mind from ecstasy.

Zayn's lips part from mine and they press to the nape of my shoulder, fluttering butterfly kisses to the closing wound from the earlier blood-sharing. He licks at the wound, reopening the blood flow.

We come in unison, with the final hard jab at my prostate, his lips pressed to my neck, chests pressed against one another.

I don't think I'll ever let go of this twisted relationship we share.


	2. unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Niall and Liam, Zayn and Harry get interviewed by Grimmy, Grimmy and Prof Bleue-Nuit (Louis) and there's a shocking revelation at the end.
> 
> I may have forgotten the fact that Nyx is the Goddess everyone refers to in the series. I'm ignoring the fact that Poet Laureates are mostly female exclusive! And Zayn's ability to see energy thing, it's not like True Sight, where he sees auras, if it makes any sense. :)
> 
> Oh, and the fledgling's mentor is like their homeroom teacher/councillor. The education system (if you can call it that) at House of Night is that you go into next form after one year. Since they're marked between 16 and 17, a sixth former would be 19 or 20. By default, an adult vampire who finished their change would be at least 19. (Fledglings finish their Change between fifth form year and sixth)

   **Zayn's POV**

   _I just admitted, fuck,_  I curse silently as I listen to Harry's soft snores, his blue cresent moon outlined by the moonlight. He looks so serene... and angelic, if you ask me. So unlike the very same Harry who used to have a thing with Prof Bleue-Nuit.  _Does he feel the same way? Will he ever love me the way I love him?_

  The answer's quite obvious: no. He's just another teen with hormone surges who happens to have found me... all we have is a demented roommates with benefits / fuck buddies with no strings attached. Who gives a damn about my own feelings?

  "Don't..."

  Harry's voice jolts me out of my own thoughts, bringing me back to reality. It's half-three, I really should go to sleep instead of mentally babbling about my pathetic little love for Harry. He's a fourth former, there's still many more factors that can cause his death before he completes his Change. Who knows what the fates have in store for him? I'm a fifth former, at the brink of becoming a sixth former. After my Change,  _if_ I make it through, will I be able to keep long-distance relationship with Harry?

   _That's a lot of if's..._

   _Follow what your heart desires, my son._

  The unfamiliar woman's voice startles me. This isn't True Blood and I sure aren't Sookie. Did the Goddess just speak to me?

  Holy shit, she did.

  Tentatively, I reach out and brush a lock of brown curls away from Harry's Mark. Asleep, Harry looks so vulnerable.

  Nothing like the sex animal he is when he is awake and fully conscious of everything around him.

  My mind drifts to the first time we had sex.

  How he was so hesitant about what to do as his soft pink lips crashed with mine. Seeking any entrance as I parted my lips, caressing his thighs with my hands as I lifted him up. Tearing the shirt off of our bodies in a frenzy, not breaking off the kiss. Carrying him to his bed and laying him down, looking at his naked body, his toned abdomen before unbuttoning his trousers, smirking at the fact that he chose to go commando that day. Trailing kisses down from his neck, down his chest and kissing and licking at all four nipples. (How someone has extra nipples, I still haven't a clue) Getting rid of all my clothes hurriedly as I grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicking myself before I plunged in straight away, without any prep or warning. Hearing him scream out my name as he came.

  "Why is everything to do with you so complicated?" I whisper into the night, and to Harry, before I close my eyes and try to lure myself into sleep.

~*~

  I wake up to a killer headache and Harry's voice telling me to "get my lazy arse out of the fucking bed and get ready for breakfast" followed by a quick peck to my forehead.

  "It's, ugh, only half-six, Harry," I protest weakly as I grab my pillow and throw it in direction of his voice, my eyes still closed. "And 'm a fifth former, 'm more nocturnal than you are."

  "No, you're just a lazyarse with sleep pattern of a koala," he throws the pillow back at me, which hits my face perfectly. "Unless you want to miss the first period, I suggest you get up."

  "Can we just skip breakfast today?" Hope wraps itself tightly around my tone, which he scoffs at.

  "You already tried that with my before; ended up being a fantastic shag," he rolls his eyes at me, or I assume from his voice. "Get the fuck up and let's say hello to Niall and Liam."

  "Speaking of, Liam should be finishing his Change anytime soon," I finally open my eyes, scowling at the light emitted from the sunset. Wow, the colour of crimson, golden orange and dark canary yellow looks so much different when you're half-asleep.

  "Our litle Puppy Payne will be the most horrid poet the world has ever seen," He jokes as he fishes his mobile out and checks his text, which he frowns at. "And if he continues to shag Niall on a daily basis, his roomie won't be happy."

  "Who's... right, that kid with his love for monkey onesies who gets more caffeine than everyone else on this campus combined," I grab for the black hoodie with the Goddess' chariot on  **(A/N Third former's symbol: the Labyrinth, Fourth: the wings of Eros, Fifth: Nyx's chariot, Sixth: The Fates holding a pair of scissors. All fledglings are required to wear an item of clothing that displays their symbol, preferable an outerwear)**  and slip it on without bothering to wear a shirt beneath it. Perks of being a fifth former - you're more vampyric than average humans or third form fledglings.

   _Harry's a fourth former._ The hateful thing I call my conscience whispers.

_Hush, he's close to his third year, aka fifth form._

_And you're awfully close to becoming a sixth former like Liam. Choose wisely of the next person you invite into your room, little raven._

  Wait, that sounded suspiciously unlike my usual conscience I know.  Since when did becoming a vamp involve losing my sanity? Was that even my own mind or someone else's?

  "George, isn't that his name? A third former?" I reply to the text from my dad asking if I was settling well.

**To Dad:**

**Ofc im settling well, im a fifth former, remember? it's kind of cold, stay warm, dad.x**

  "He's a fourth former,"  _just like you._

  "Cos he's gay and he loves frolicking in the heather fields, that's why, Zen," sarcasm drips from the fourth former's voice as I wonder how the heck I have Goddess-given gift of being artistic instead of having physical strength that's stronger than most humans and vampyres. I did re-create Van Gogh's "Starry Night" in fourth former Arts and impressed my professor. "He'll be finishing his Change soon and he already heard words from Sephia that he can stay here as part-time English professor. Too bad he can't keep his relationship with Niall after his Change."

  "Or you can teach English at a different campus. C'mon, Haz. You know he loves Niall too much to let him go like that."

  "You don't know, now do ya?" Harry waggles his brows, clearly giving up on having me leave my bed. "How Liam and George used to have a thing?"

  "Does Niall know?"

  He gives me a droll "duh" look. "George and Liam have been rooming together ever since I got here, and Monkey Boy has been here four months longer than I. Niall was a third former when he moved here from Dublin around five months before my arrival. Rumour has it Liam got his arse beat during fencing. Held a grudge against Niall until George tumbled in. Became roomies, fell, and were the campus' best couple until Rosa came here."

  "Ro-"

  "The girl with straight auburn hair George made a mistake of kissing after he kissed her at a Full Moon Ritual. He was tipsy and had misfortune of having Liam walk in. Niall, that lucky leprechaun, comforted Liam and fast forward two and half years, George is remorseful and heartbroken that he hurt Liam whilst he and Niall happily together."

  Wow, talk about a screwed up mess.

  "I guess roommates fucking each other isn't entirely a new thing, eh?" Harry looks straight into my eyes, twin cat-green staring into my amber ones. "Now get your lazy arse out of the bed before I freeze it."

~*~

  Harry actually  _does_  freeze a spot on the sheets right where my bare lower back connected with the sheet, half-forcing me to get out of my bed, again, and trot down to the dining hall. ("Look away while I look for my trousers please, Harold." "I've seen all of you naked before, don't be so absurd.")

  The dining hall at this House of Night is something you expect from Hogwarts; minus the magically suspended chandeliers and scary looking ghosts, of course. There are rows of wooden tabled and chairs, where groups of students would sit and chat before, during, and after their classes. Harry and I make our way towards where Niall and Liam are sat at, the first with his head buried in the cereal bowl, the latter looking at him fondly. Love they have for each other is practically tangible.

  And given the fact that Liam used to loathe his boyfriend...

   _But I never hated Harry._

  "Is Niall drowning himself in that bowl or pigging out?" Harry calls out his hello, earning a death glare from Liam. "And save that for your Drama classes, I hear sixth formers have miming today."

  "Lovely," Liam continues to glare at Harry as Niall finishes his third bowl of cereal during the short time they were bantering. "Niall has his Fencing in five and Zayn, Professor Bleue-Nuit wishes to speak to you."

   _Luck really has taken dislike of me._

  After a hurried breakfast, I rush towards my mentor's office, my breath coming out in short huffs. Ten quids say this is about Harry.

  "Zayn, I know you're lurking out there," Prof Bleue-Nuit, no,  _Louis_ , calls out, sounding frigidly polite. "This is nothing bad, I promise."

  "Yes, Professor Bleue-Nuit?" I force myself to unclench my fists, wearing a thin smile on my lips. "Liam told me you wanted to see me?"

  "Close the door behind you."

  I do as I'm told, suspicion chilling my blood. I find him sat on his leather chaise, his hair swept sideways in an unkempt way, three days' worth of facial hair covering his face. He looks like a real professor, not someone Harry fucked with in secret.

  Lethal.

  "What have you done with Harry? I know you learnt of what we used to have but he stopped coming to me, Mr Malik. And don't bother lying to me, I know you're behind this," the vampyre's words come out in a hiss, his pale grey-blue eyes trained on me.

  "Maybe because he's in a relationship with me, not someone whose job was at stake for an illegal affair! He wanted to save your sorry arse from getting fired. You're only twenty-something, Professor Bleue-Nuit. It's a good thing he stopped."

  Without waiting for my mentor's response, I turn around and head outside. I walk around blindly before I hear a mewling noise. I turn my head around to find a cream-and-dark-brown kitten with fluffy fur. She looks at me with her wide yellow eyes, looking pissed.

  "Hello there, little missy," I extend my hand to scratch behind her tiny ear but she yowls at me before leaping away from me. "Okay, fine, I'll just go to my Sociology class."

  Surprisingly enough, the kitten mews before following me to my home room, from where I take the Soc text book. I put Advanced Fledgling Handbook into my rucksack when the kitten decides to jump into my arms - quite literally - and I've no other choice but to receive the kitten in my hands. She rubs her furry little head against my neck, demanding I pet her.

  "I have a class to go to, you little ball of fur," I set her down on the ground as gently as possible, and she trots in opposite direction, as if she understood what I meant.

  Sociology 312 with Prof Charleston (or Charlie, as he prefers) wasn't so boring but with what Harry told me about Liam and his roomie / ex... well, it was kinda hard to focus with the prof talking about how important it is to keep a healthy relationship between a vampyre and a human. I was caught zoning out by him but he let it go, thankfully.

  The other classes went on and on until Arts class, my favourite. Prof Florella (her name is very original, not gonna lie) told the class we could draw whatever we wanted to so I decided to draw  _him._

~*~

  "You drew  _what_?" I cringe when Liam yells at me at the table we usually congregate to eat meals. "Are you out of what little of mind you have?"

  "I drew an angel in image of Harry, is that a big deal to you?" I hiss at the older boy as his eyes soften a degree, regaining his composure. "They don't know it was Harry, hell, there are plenty of people with curly hair and green eyes. Did I mention it was a  _female_?"

  "I hear green eyes and curly hair," Niall decided to slither into our table, wagging his brows. "Is wittle Zaynie in love with a certain brunet with charming dimples?"

  "That same wittle Zaynie wants to point out he's taller than the wittle leprechaun sitting in front of him," I reply in a same mocking tone, scoffing not kindly. "Can we just talk about hot men like we normally do?"

  "What hot men?"

   _Speak of the devil..._

  "Your idiots of friends are harassing me, Harryyyy," I whine out his name, hoping he feels the need to help out his roommate. "They're horrible."

  "I thought you meant that as in Grimmy coming to visit London House of Night," he ignores my plea, taking a seat next to me. "Cos I just barreled through a group of third formers giggling and saying things about the beloved radio DJ."

  "You're a terrible roomie," I punch at the curly haired boy's shoulder, which he smirks at. "And since when did you listen to Grimmy? I've never seen you awake after four."

  "You didn't know he was a vampyre, did ya?" Harry opens his mouth but Liam beats him to it. "Graduated from this very House, mate."

  "Well, excuuuse me for not knowing this House of Night's history of famous vampyres... I've never seen him without those pesky concealers hiding his vamp tatts," I give my best pout and Niall laughs at me. Typical of him. "No, seriously. If he's a vamp, how come I didn't know this?"

  "Well, you being a new student here isn't your best excuse, Zayn. Long story short, he finished his Change like, a decade ago. Rumours has it he was a gifted public speaker, which ties him to the element of spirit but who knows? He's a fit vampyre who snagged a lovely job at radio broadcasting," Liam looks at me like I should know this after two weeks of attending London House of Night. "Oh, and he's a personal friend of Prof Bleue-Nuit."

   _Lovely_.  _Makes Louis around 30 years of age. I was right with him being a young vamp._

  "Did Bleue-Nuit graduate from this House as well?" I look at Liam for answer but Harry's quicker this time.

  "Nah, he's family from Doncaster and he  _does_  have that regional accent. Dunno when  _he_  Changed but heard he moved to London not long after he changed into a full vamp cos he already had a job opportunity at the end of his fledgling years," he managed to snag a couple pieces of chips from Niall, which he frowns upon. "He was a drama prof long before I came here, which is - erm - around a year and half ago..."

  The way his eyes flash lets me know that's also the time he started hooking up with Bleue-Nuit. That makes me feel... jealous? Possessive?

  No,  _angry._

  "Anywaaaays," Liam dry-coughs, regaining full attention. "Yeah, it's weird how Grimmy decided to hop onto train of breakfast show since we're nocturnal by nature but hey, a man's gotta do what he's gotta do. Oh, and Grimmy's here to do a little interview on  _gifted_  fledglings here at the London House of Night and I got a message from Sephia that you- " he jerks his chin in my direction. "- and Harry are chosen. Apparently, your talent in arts is exceptional and since our Harry here has cryokinesis... well, it's not an element from the circle so it's kinda by default. Were I you two, I'd get dressed in my best interview shirts and look like I didn't just shag someone."

~*~

  Taking Liam's advice (we both got excused from classes after lunch), Harry and I changed into formal-looking clothes ("No, Harry, I'm not gonna- fuck, you're so good with your mouth." I'd groaned when he successfully distracted me from changing into black slacks.) and hurried to the foyer where he told us Grimmy was waiting.

  A tall, lanky looking bloke is standing alone in the hall, his dark hair quiffed in a messy way and his vampire tattoos are very visible now. Maybe because he isn't wearing his concealer but back to the point. He looks as exquisite as any other vampires and his skin seems to have some kind of an inner glow (perks of being a full vamp, your skin looks like you're bathing in liquid moonlight. One more year for me) and his eyes...

  They look green but it's easy to tell they hold a shade of rich earthy brown in them if you look closer. He's leant against a wall and when his eyes spots mine gawking at him, corner of his mouth curls into a smirk.

  His vamp tatts look pretty simple; henna-like swirly cloud-looking marks on the right side of the crescent moon with other intricate swirls that resembles a thorny bush on the left... for someone who was rumoured to be close with element of spirit, his tatts say otherwise.

  "Zayn, I assume?" His grin spreads onto his entire face, if that's even possible. He offers his hand and I take it, shaking it before releasing his rough-ish hand. "I'm Nick, but you already knew that."

   _No shit,_ I growl inside my head when Harry literally throws himself into the radio host's arms with a loud giggle, and the aforementioned vampyre wraps his arms around  _my_ Harry.

  "Grimmy! You need an excuse to meet me, don'tcha?" Harry's now bloody nuzzling Nick's cheek with his nose. "You little tosser."

  "Am I missing something?" To say I'm confused would be an understatement. "You two know each other..?"

  "Young Zayn, you don't know Harry as much as you thought you do, do you?" Nick puts Harry down back on the floor. "Bar, drunken kisses, you get the idea." He explains when my frown deepens to the point of me being certain my brows are met by my eyelashes. 

  "And you two remained friends..." I rub my temples as a pressure in my skull starts to nag at me. "Also, you're Prof Bleue-Nuit's friend..."

  "Bleue-Nuit? He actually kept that after his Change? That's just absurd," he snorts, not unrespectfully. "But yes, Louis is one of my best mates. We may have exchanged-"

  "TMI, Grimmy. You can't go around telling my boyfriend you did  _stuff_  with his mentor," I narrow my eyes even more - if that was possible - and he mouths  _just go with it._

  "I think I'm mentally scarred and shocked that my  _boyfriend_  slept with a celebrity and the aforementioned celeb fucking with my bleeding mentor. That and how people seem to be so open about their sex lives around this House. I swear, Styles, fledglings and vamps in Bradford were less likely to blurt out random  _past_  experiences," I shake my head as Harry presses a sloppy kiss to the tall lad's cheek. "So how's this bloody interview going to go again?"

  "I ask you questions about your Goddess-given talents and you answer," Nick states as-a-matter-of-factly, giving me a droll stare. "Haven't you been interviewed in your 19 years of life?"

  "18," I correct him almost automatically. It's a sobering thought that I was Marked on my seventeenth birthday, and my Dad looked at me like he was actually expecting it, given our family's history. Looks like the vamp intuition shite is a bit rusty with him. "And yes, I have been, but never by a radio host."

  "We sip wine and talk about unimportant stuff, whataya expect?"

  That's all he says before ushering a group of fledglings, who I failed to sense approach with the little chitchat I was having, into a room in the professor's wing. It looked a lot larger than the rec hall in the fledgling's dormitory wings and sure as hell looked more lavish. I recognise Connor from my English Literature class but that's it. I only know two people out of - oh, I don't know - maybe a dozen of kids. Most of them look like they're in other fourth of fifth form, maybe a handful of six formers. None of them look like lost, idiotic new third form fledglings.

  Nick fishes his mobile out of his jean pocket and actually scrolls through his phone and explains to us the interview will take around quarter-hour and it'll be individual. He calls out our names and I have to wait for next two hours until he calls mine. Harry, who should have went to his whatever class he was supposed to be in, decided to hang around for my interview and whispers a "have fun" as I walk into the room.

  "Ah, the star artist of London House of Night is finally here with me for a nice little chat," Nick swivels around in his chair (if this is how comfy the profs live, it's so fucking unfair to rest of us), his fingers laced, his legs crossed. "Vampyres aren't the only ones aware of your talent, Mr Malik. One of my co-hosts at work has heard of your work - she's fully human, mind you - from your previous House of Night... Bradford, isn't it? Your art teacher from there had a little art gallery show and it featured one of your  _many_  pieces you've left behind.

  "Back to the point, Zayn; can I call you Zayn?" I give him a tiny nod. "Are you aware of your Goddess-given gift of artistic abilities is exceptional?" Another nod. "How long have you been an artist?"

  "Well, I started drawing silly sketches of animals and shi- I mean  _stuff_  since I could hold a pencil. Even when I was attending human schools before I was Marked, I always loved art. I'd draw more than sketches of animals; it extended to people, nature, sceneries, you name it. My Dad thought it was Nyx watching over me since my family is from a diluted bloodline of Cleopatra herself. Said that it wasn't long before I would be Marked too. Couple of my cousins were Marked before me so when I got Marked nearly two years ago, my Dad wasn't surprised. My mentor back in Bradford House of Night, she took me in because she was fully aware of my accomplishments before my new life as a vampyre fledgling began," I reply honestly, trying to figure out how the hell "exceptional artistic abilities" qualifies as gifted fledgling. "Back there, even as a third former, people knew I was more than just an artist. They figured out Goddess, indeed, was watching over me."  _Not to mention the ability to sense people's energy level, which is kinda hard to describe how._  "I spent my third, fourth and fifth form years there until I moved here couple weeks ago 'cos my Dad got some business promotion sh-, crap. They wanted to keep close with me so I decided to transfer to London House of Night with them."

  "I'll just put down 'extraordinarily talented in art even before becoming a vampyre fledgling, originally from Bradford' instead of a speech you just gave me," Nick says after a while, clearly surprised by my, in a way, own personal history. "And in case you were wondering, I  _am_  only 30 in human years, love. Finished my Change in this very House of Night 11 years ago... mind you, it's a painful event but it's different from dying, per se. Couple of my best friends died as we pushed forward towards sixth form but you know what they say; 'Survival of the fittest.'" He closes the notebook in front of him, indicating my time with him is now over.

~*~

  Now, a person with right state of mind would go back to his classes and go through gross amount of school work that comes with it but me being me, I decided to stay behind, after waving Harry off back to his class. I told him I dropped my contact lens (which sounded unconvincing even to myself) and he scurried off with a disbelieving huff. Not long after Harry left, Prof Bleue-Nuit came to where Nick was staying, which intrigued my interest. Why would he come to his friend when he's not one of the interview-ee?

  Curious, I move towards the room and immediately wish I didn't chooe to do that.

  I hear loud groans and moans coming from the room and Bleue-Nuit hadn't the manners to close the door all the way so I could catch a glimpse of them getting it on.

  Without any second thoughts, or lack of there of, I flee from the professor's wing, back to where the classes are.

  Since when was I centre of Bleue-Nuit's sex life? 

  I hear mewing noises and see the kitten again, her green eyes narrowing just a smidgen. She doesn't give me any choice before launching herself into my arms, starting to purr softly.

  "Ugh, it's you again," I start to pat her head and she scrambles until she's perched atop my shoulder. "Little kitty, are you lost?"

  Her reply is a sneeze in my face.

  "Hey, if you're going to randomly run into me - well, hop onto me - at least be nice to me!" I try to pet her head again and she lets me this time. "I should give you a name if you chose me as yours, aye?"

  She purrupts, a weird sound, like she swallowed a furball, and rubs her little head against my neck. I take that as a yes.

  "I'm gonna call you Prada! Lose the attitude a little and Harry will love you, kitten," she mews, as if she likes her new name. Then, she leaps off my shoulder and trots somewhere else.

  Typical cats.

~*~

   **Louis' POV (SURPRISE!)**

  When I get the text from Nick saying his interviewing is over, I smirk to my phone screen. Thank the Goddess I have a free period right now to go pay a visit to my old friend.

  On my way to the Professor Wing of this house, I see a seemingly familiar looking student just outside the doors leading into the hall, but I shrug off the thoughts. Maybe it's some random fledgling on her free period.

  "Loueh, you take time to come visit me," Nick, sat on the swiveling chair in the room, smirks up at me. "I thought you wouldn't come to this booty call."

  "I'm downgraded to a booty call now? I feel insulted," I roll my eyes as I seat myself on the desk, tapping my finger against the wooden surface. "Any specific reason you called me down other than booty call? C'mon, Nick, I know you're up to something."

  "That Zayn kid, is he really dating Harry?" Nick's eyes flash with a dark glint, possibly from jealousy. I don't bother asking how and and why he knows Harry. "Cos he's quite fit and-"

  "There're a lot of people throwing themselves at you because you're a fucking radio host and you're lusting after a kid?" He rolls the chair closer to me until he can place his stupidly large hand on my knee. "To answer your question, yeah, they act like it around the campus."

  "I don't believe that," he leans in close until our noses touch, his breaths falling on my lips. "And you did tell me you and that Styles kid were pretty close... if I play this correctly, Harry'll be back yours and I'll have Zayn all to myself." He presses his lips against mine and I find myself kissing back. As a vampyre in his prime, it's hard to go by without having sex and Nick is more than willing to help me with the matter. Not to mention I no longer have a willing fledgling with curls to have sex with me anymore...

  I blank my thoughts as he deepens the kiss, pressing my body against the desk top, his erection evident against my crotch. We've done this a million times before as fledglings; me as a fledgling who was just beginning to realise my sexuality when he was happy to help me figure it out. We were already roommates **(A/N Haha)**  and others told me that he was gay and proud. Fast forward a couple years and when he completed his Change, I was there with him and I followed suit several months later.

  Now we're best friends with benefits (sometimes). We never said anything about dating and we're both okay with one of us hooking up with others. Needless to say, the fact that we share a past lover kind of is a rough spot on our terms.

  "What're you thinking about, Lou?" Nick grazes his teeth alongside my neck, leaving bite marks on its wake. I mentally take a note to cover the bruises with the concealer as I keep my mouth shut. "C'mon, Lou. Tell Nick everything."

  "I want your dick inside me, you prat. Stop teasing me."

  Smirking, Nick tugs my trousers down, palming me outside my briefs. Soon, his fingers find their way inside the stupid thing and wrap themselves around my aching prick. His thumb brushes against the slit in the head and I let out an involuntary groan. Damn, he's definitely not out of practice.

  "Hurry up and fuck me, Grimmy. I got a class in half-hour."

  His smirk only widens - deepens? - as he presses his lips back onto mine, prying my lips apart from the get-go. He grinds his hips against mine, his slacks gone now. Only thing separating our dicks are our underwears and I want them gone. As if sensing my thoughts, Nick tears my briefs off of my body, his own soon following suit. He rub his hardening length against mine and I hear myself moaning breathily. Whether Nick can be a dick at times or not, my body has its needs and he's a fantastic shag.

  "Stop thinking about someone else while I'm the one fucking you," he growls in my ears, his hands clasped around my throbbing dick. "It's very rude."

  "I was actually thinking about you, you prick," I grab the back of his neck and force him to crane his neck, brutally crashing my lips against him. I pull back after a short kiss, nipping at his lower lip, to the point of breaking the skin. "Don't assume things." I lap at the beads of blood with an exaggerated moan.

  I feel the head of his length prodding against my entrance, and me being tired of him being a fucking tease, I hook my ankles behind his back and pull him closer to me, causing his tip to enter me. Finally.

  "You love me that much, don't you?" Ugh, he's so talkative, even when we're having sex. He pushes in all the way in, mouthing at my neck. his teeth scraping against my skin. That's not entirely new either. Over a decade of feeding from each other and we've been lucky not to be imprinted.

  When we say imprinted, it's nothing like the werewolves of twilight wolves have. It's a physical bond, and emotional. We can feel what each other is feeling and there has to be a degree of attraction between the two people.

  Guess the whole "we're just friends" thing must mean the attraction thing go both ways.

  He's proper thrusting into me now, quieter somewhat as his nails score down my back, leaving marks. I moan from pleasure, my cock throbbing, trapped between our bodies. His teeth are nicking at my neck, an unspoken "can I?" loud in the air. I reply by sinking my teeth into his shoulder, moaning when his blood drips into my mouth.

  Bloodsharing between vampires (fledgling or full-grown) is highly sexual. It's like sex but better and  _very_  common during sex. It doesn't take long before he releases deep inside me, and I between our bodies. We continue to feed from each other, our pleasure prolonging.

~*~

**Harry's POV**

  Zayn has been even quieter than the normal after the interview so when we have lunch together, Niall picks that up (it's bloody obvious to everyone) and slaps him on his back.

  "Having problems at Fencing?" He snickers, earning a not-so-light slap on his shoulder from Liam. "What? He had Fencing before lunch tonight!"

  "Well, that doesn't mean you can go around jabbing at someone's  _un_ talentedness at certain things," he rolls his eyes but the love they've for each other is tangible. 

  "No, fencing was alright. It's something else I saw. Can I just erase it from my memories?" 

  Just as I was about to ask him what he meant by that, a small ball of cream-and-brown leaps on to Zayn's lap, rubbing her furry head against his stomach. Instantly, a smile breaks out on his face and he reaches down to scratch behind her ears.

  "You're her vampyre now? That's cute," Liam tries to pat the kitten but she hops off of Zayn's lap, out of Liam's reach. "And she's got an attitude, lovely."

  "Hey, she won't even let me pat her sometimes... well, most of the times." To prove his point, the little furball scrambles out of Zayn's reach, but rubs her head against his side. "I named her Prada."

  Niall chortles and Zayn is quick to glare at him. "What? I laugh at everything!"

  "Well, try not to when someone's telling you his kitten's name," he picks up Prada and kisses the top of her head, which she doesn't like, or being held in general, since her eyes narrows. "She chose me as hers and yet she hates human contact." His eyes widen suddenly, which I arch a brow at.

  "What now, Zayn?" He curses under his breath,  _not_  in English. "Please tell me this isn't about that really bad blow I gave you this morning."

  "No, though I admit it wasn't that bad... it's just that I have Drama right after lunch..."

  A thought forms in my head and I start laughing, earning a glare from Zayn, Niall and Liam. He witnessed Louis and Nick!

  "It's not funny!" Zayn's cheeks redden from rage but it only fuels me. "Just like the time-"

  "You two fight like married couple at times," a vaguely familiar interrupts my laughing. Now who in their right mind would irritate a fledgling with rare power of cryokinesis?

  I turn around to find a boy with shaggy-curly hair, his brown eyes cold.

   _George._

  Before I can do anything, he's on his back, an angry Liam on his feet and his hand fisted. Oh goody, drama between exes. Even though his talent is more or less towards English literature shite, he's still buff from working out in the campus gym and his muscles are really noticeable. Add bad temper and reckless to the list and you see the point.

  "There's no need for violence, Li! Whether you like it or not, I'm going to finish the Change, just like you will in the very near future!" He wipes at his bleeding nose. I'm surprised I didn't smell it first. "And you deserve a proper apology."

  "I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say, Shelley," Liam all but hisses out the words, powerful anger flashing in his usually soft brown eyes. Beside me, Zayn takes a sharp breath, clearly having noted something I didn't. "So sod off and leave me be."

  And just as abrupt as Liam punched the poor kid, he suddenly starts to cough and fledglings  _don't_  catch human sickness at all. When he takes his hand away from his mouth, there's blood smudged all over his palm and fingers. Now I notice how pale he looks, and how frail he seems.

_His body started rejecting the Change? Didn't he know..?_

  Liam's eyes soften a degree and crouches beside the now-lying boy, whose body shakes from the force of his coughs. Tears of blood stream down his face (is that normal?) and Niall tenses in his place. It's obvious he doesn't like the way Liam is looking at his ex.

  "George, I'm here... please hold on..." The tone he's speaking to George in... it's as if he still were his lover. I see from my peripheral vision that she's getting this House's healer. What's bad is that no one really seems to care that a kid is dying.

  That's the cold side of the vampyre world; someone dying from their body rejecting the body is something you should be familiar with. They expect you to forget about the deceased and go on with your life.

  George's group of friends rush over - Josh C, JJ and Jaymi - and there's a look of sorrow and hope in all their faces. They let Liam hold on to dying body of their friend as the breathing slows down, coughs worsening.

  "I forgive you..." Liam mumbles through his tears, and corners of the once-overly-energetic boy quirk up into the faintest trace of a smile. "If we meet again in my lifetime, I swear I'll be good to you regardless of our shared past."

  Last breath of sigh leaves George's body and the small cluster of people around him - his friends, me and Liam - fall into abolute silence. The healer arrives too late but she has a bunch of Sons of Erebus  **(A/N Group of male vampyres who swore to protect every member of House of Night they're assigned to. Kinda like warriors, if you ask me, and something like knights from the Middle Ages. Knights, hehe)**  so I'm getting a sense she knew she'd be too late. One of the Sons of Erebus try to take Liam away from George and he refuses to. Eventually, he's forced to leave the cafeteria, a stunned - and shocked - looking Niall looking after her slouched form. I don't need my gut feelings to tell me they'll talk about today's death.

~*~

**Zayn's POV**

  A kid died just like that, literally couple feet away from where I was sitting. One minute, he's asking for Liam's forgiveness and being all sorry and shite and next he's coughing up his lifeblood next. 

  And what I saw around Liam when he replied to George initially...

  The energy was vibrating from some malicious force, something that's definitely not what you'd expect from a Goddess-led Poet Laureate. Like Liam wasn't himself when he spat out his words in fury.

  Something I've felt myself before.

  I shake my thought off, looking at Harry as he bites on his lower lip. Shit, he knows something up, doesn't he?

  "Zayn, we didn't have to see that, not ever," he sounds shell-shocked and broken, like it affected him more than he let the others believe. "Yeah, we're supposed to let the deaths go but doesn't mean we have to forget about them. George may have broken Liam's heart but he was a good lad, he didn't want to break up with Liam either."

  "I've never seen anyone die so close before," I mutter under my breath. "Yeah, I'm in fifth form but before tonight, I've only heard about the deaths of fledglings, not actually witness them."

  Harry holds me in his arms all through the night. And when he tells me that he'll always be by my side, that he'll be the best boyfriend I've ever had, I believe him. Because I can manipulate him this way, thinking we're together.

  The little boy from Bradford who was uncertain is now gone, replaced by cold fury towards the world. Mortals are so arrogant these days, thinking they rule the world. 

  And that's for the vampyres as well.

  I am no longer Zayn, but I am now Kronos, Titan lord of Time who is finally free from his imprisonment.


	3. unfrozon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The non-epic finale of this fic.

**_ Zayn’s POV _ **

I knew I was getting into guano-crazy shite (okay, I don’t like the word _batshit_ ) business the day I got Marked but duuuuude, possession wasn’t even on the list. This ain’t _The Host_ , I shouldn’t be possessed in the first place.

I did lots of researching before I got Marked mostly because of my family history. I knew the Darkness vs Light shite and knew some of the gods.

Cronus and Loki are gods of darkness and they were banned for obvious reasons and why the fuck Cronus chose me to possess, I haven’t a clue.

I can watch everything that happens but I can’t do a damn thing about it.

“So, Haz,” the sexual purr Cronus imitates is annoying. “It’s been about a month since we had that interview…”

“Oh, um, I sort of told Grimmy that we are dating?” The flushed face of Harry is so cute, I just want to kiss him all over. “And he didn’t believe me one bit.”

“That’s probably ‘cause Prof Bleu-Nuit is pissed at us,” Cronus cocks an eyebrow. HEY, PUT THAT DOWN, YOU BASTARD. “We didn’t really act like a couple.”

“We could,” Harry flashes a dark, seductive look that is 100 PERCENT RESERVED FOR ME. “Meet me before lunch, okay?”

 _Silly little raven_ , Cronus taunts in the voice I now recognise. _You really think Harry will realise? Let me tell you, my little raven, only Liam knows what’s happened and there are_ so _many reasons why I chose you._

 _Um, of course Liam bloody knew, he’s a fucking Poet Laureate, he sort of gets prophecies_.

The god of Time tunes me out soon after.

_Dear Goddess, if you can still hear me, please end me of this misery._

-

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

I know something sure as _hell_ is up.

First up, Liam.

Whenever Liam is to be alone with Zayn, he’d make shite excuses to escape quite literally—the situation. Zayn’s eyes glow a golden shade I’ve never seen before.

Something ungodly.

Of course, the second thing is Zayn.

He doesn’t seem all… right, if that does any justice. Really, he isn’t himself and I really don’t get it. Did I slip something up that I shouldn’t have? Did he figure out my feelings for him? My love?

My heart’s been frozen as long as I can remember but someone named Zayn fucking Malik is — was — starting to change that. Are we friends or are we more?

“Harry?” Niall snaps his fingers literally right under my nose. “I asked you questions for our Sociology 312 questions.”

“Right, um, I think Imprinting is serious business,” I answer carelessly. Recently, my third year as a vampyre fledgling started and Zayn and I had celebratory sex. “To be connected to someone like that… it’s rather annoying.”

“Well–”

“HURRY THE FUCK UP, IT’S LIAM!” A kid I recognise from Liam’s English Literature class runs towards us. “He’s coughing and shit!”

Niall wastes no time in bursting from the table, running towards the classroom.

True to the kid’s words, Liam is writhing on the floor, coughing and struggling to breathe. I start to panic, thinking that Liam is dying but I notice something.

Liam isn’t bleeding.

“He’s Changing!” I tell Niall, who’s crying from horror. “Get your shit together, he isn’t dying, he’s completing his Change!”

“Oh Goddess,” Niall kneels beside Liam, one hand on his back. “Liam, I’m here, babe, don’t worry.”

“A birth of a new adult vampyre,” Zayn appears out of nowhere. Isn’t Zayn supposed to be in his Ceramics class? “That’s a good thing for me.”

“Huh?” I get the feeling that Zayn was talking to himself.

“Nothing, let’s just congratulate our friend.”

Liam finally raises his tear-streaked face, his forehead displaying his new vampyre tattoos. It’s blue in traditional way, cloud-like markings on the right side and three spikes on the other looking like quills.

His tattoos sure as hell says that he’s a Poet Laureate.

I open my mouth to say the words of congrats but Niall beats me to it, kissing Liam in 17A way. The professor clears her throat to let them know the class is still going on.

“Congrats,” I tell Liam, who is rubbing at his new Marks. “So, are you going to leave now?”

“I think I can stay here and become Charleston’s student teacher,” Liam replies, looking at Niall fondly. “May I?”

“I always wanted you as my successor,” Charleston accepts.

-

At lunch, Liam only comes to our table just to say that he’s supposed to sit with the professors now, making Niall sad just a tad bit. Zayn looks at Liam with golden eyes intensely.

“So, Zayn, when will you become a sixth former?” I ask my roommate casually. “Surely, it’s not long?”

“It’s only December,” he reminds me. “My birthday is in January, remember?”

“Right,” I curse and recall that Bleu-Nuit’s birthday is the day before Christmas. He’ll try to make a scene. “Our table looks so empty without Liam.”

“Oh, I haven’t noticed that at all,” Zayn replies sarcastically. “There’s a new kid, did you hear?”

“Hm?”

“I see I’m already popular,” the new bloke laughs genuinely. “Hi, my name is James.”

“Ooh, a cute blond!” Zayn eyes him. “I’m Zayn, just an artist.”

“Harry, kryokinnect,” I introduce myself. “It just means I control the element of ice.”

“That’s not part of the circle?” James looks confused.

“I’m a special case,” I shrug. “So, I don’t think you’re a third former?”

“Oh no, I’ve just started my sixth form year. I moved from Chester,” he replies coolly. “I’m just good at playing the guitar, which doesn’t count as anything.”

“Eh, Niall’s gifted in fencing and we don’t call that nothing,” Zayn supplies. “I’m getting more pasta, excuse me.”

I don’t know if I imagined it, but I see spaces around Zayn’s head distorting just a little bit as he move towards the part of the cafeteria where then hand out food to us.

Is something going on with Zayn?

-

** Zayn POV **

_A new kid to manipulate, don’t you think that’s awesome, my little raven?_ Cronus taunts me, using the tendrils of time to walk faster. _He’ll think you’re in love with him._

 _What the fuck are you planning on doing?_ I growl at my head, literally.

 _Oh, we both know little Harry is in love with you,_ Cronus smirks. _So I’m going to break his heart._

“So, James,” Cronus purrs at the new fledgling. “I’m becoming a sixth former myself in two weeks, which is why all my classes are your level.”

“That’s nice to hear,” James flashes a nice smile.

“Yeah, we have Soc 412 and Literature 4 together,” Cronus says in a tone that’s way too sweet. I’m gonna vomit. “I’m not bad in Lit, if you wanted to know.”

“That’s a relief, ‘cause I nearly failed my last exam,” James smiles wider. “So, anything I should know about?”

_Yeah, the god who invaded my body is a total jerkwad._

“Just that I’m intrigued by you,” Cronus thumbs at James’ cheek before walking away.

 _You evil bastard,_ I shout at Cronus.

 _Oh, don’t be foolish, I didn’t do anything_ you _wouldn’t,_ Cronus cackles evilly.

 _Objection, I do not fancy that blondie_ , I hiss.

A loud mew gets both our attention.

“Prada,” Cronus mumbles under his breath. “What wretched thing are you up to now?”

She hisses and claws at me.

“Fool, this won’t change anything!”

_God, you’re a dick._

-

When I pictured myself as a sixth former, I was expecting more headaches and less body possessions.

Harry is curled up to my body, both totally naked. The warm, intoxicating scent that defines Harry is nearly good enough to make my body react.

“I just love how crazy you drive me,” Harry giggles, pressing a kiss to my temple. “I wish everything would be the same.”

“Me too, Harry,” Cronus dips his head down, capturing Harry’s lips. HEY, THAT SHOULD BE ME. “Anything you’d like?”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

Holy shit, that worked.

“Zayn?” For the first time, Harry looks terrified to be in my presence. “What’s wrong?”

“Listen, I don’t know how much time–”

“Oh dear, now I must kill you,” Cronus regains control, a sheet of ice spreading across my face. “A rare kryotech, what shall I do with you?”

“You’re not Zayn,” Harry pieces things together. “And only gods of darkness can possess another body.”

“You have your pick,” Cronus laughs, summoning his scythe. “I had my fun pretending to be your precious little lover. Of course, your poet laureate knew I wasn’t him.”

“What did you do to him?” Harry takes a defensive stance, an icicle spear forming in his hand.

“I am the Lord of all Titans, do you think you can take me out?” Cronus arches a brow.

I black out, last vision being Harry falling head first.

-

** Harry’s POV **

 

I wake up with a bitch of a headache, then realise I’m fucking shackled.

“Oh no, you’re awake,” the voice I now recognise as Cronus’ croons. “Whatever shall I do now?”

“What did you do with Zayn?” I hiss bravely. (Hear: Stupidly.)

“Oh, his conscience is gone for now,” Cronus shakes his hand like I’m a nuisance. “You’re favoured by Boreas, did you know that?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be locked up here,” I hiss at him again. “Bring Zayn back to me.”

“That’s gonna require less fun time with you,” Cronus smirks, his evil gold eyes gleaming. “Tell me, how can you, someone who doesn’t have a drop of a god in you, have powers of a god?”

“I didn’t know my kryokinesis was that strong,” I strategize in my head. “So, what can I do?”

“Possibly stop someone’s heart if you aim well, but this body isn’t mortal anymore,” Cronus explains like two plus two is four. “You see, I needed a body of an ancient bloodline to keep it from simultaneously combusting when I take it. Zayn is from Cleopatra’s blood, so you can see why I chose him.”

“I’m not going to let you take Zayn from me,” all the times I had sex with Cronus shames me. “I will fucking kill you.”

“You don’t want to face the consequences, now do you?” Cronus arches a brow. “The Powers Be won’t let you just kill a god and get away with it.”

“I don’t care as long as I have Zayn back,” for a second, I see something waver in his golden eyes.

“Then kill me, you won’t see Zayn again that way,” Cronus laughs humourlessly.

-

** Zayn’s POV **

 

I’m in the Void, or whatever it’s called.

I can sense everything around me, yet I can’t do jackshit about it.

It’s fucking frustrating, knowing that Harry is in danger, but not able to do something for him.

I know I’m a lovesick moron, but not even the best _Guide For Morons_ indicate what you do when a primordial Titan possesses you.

“You look like you can use some company,” a voice takes me by surprise. As long as I’ve been here, I never saw anyone.

“Um,” I see the newcomer, who’s burning bright with real, scarlet flames.

“I’m a flame sprite,” she smiles, her ruby lips tipping into a tight smile. “I’m in human form, which can only be done in certain circumstances.”

“I don’t control that element, so I haven’t a clue why you’re here to begin with,” I really am confused with the vampyre world and I’ve been one for four years now.

“Your birth determined such harsh fate on you, Zayn Malik,” the sprite cocks her head to the side. “But you will persevere and achieve what you were born to do.”

“Listen, I’m in this Void and my boyfriend is in trouble,” I hiss at the ethereal being. “I can’t do anything but breathe in this hellhole.”

“This is a place where Darkness takes full control, its domain,” the flame sprite’s glow falters for a second. “This is the exact opposite of the Other World.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“There’s only one way of getting out of here, and that’s by the person who sent you here,” she goes on, her dark crimson eyes full of concern. “We both know he won’t be in the mood to send you back, I’m sorry.”

“Cronus will pay,” I hiss the vow. “Do you have a name?”

“ _Fyré,”_ she giggles like an explosion. “Zayn, I think our paths will cross again when we get out of here.”

-

** Harry’s POV **

 

It’s absolute shite that Cronus is attending all of Zayn’s classes like he’s my lover, and I’m free only during those hours. The Titan lord warned me that if I were to say anything about him, he’d cut my tongue out, and he can hear my thoughts, so.

“Why are you so tense?” Niall is more perceptive than I credited him for. “It’s like something is eating you from within.”

James snickers at the end of the table.

“I swear this table is exclusive for gays,” I mutter loud enough for everyone as ‘Zayn’ walks towards us with a bowl of carbonara.

“I’m actually bi with a preference for boys,” James objects. “Ooh, apple!” He steals the yellow apple on Cronus’ tray.

“Rude,” the Titan’s eyes flash gold for a second. “By the way, we’re paired together for that Lit Circle project.”

“Um, I’m rooming single for the time being so can you come over?”

 _Fuck no_.

-

** Cronus’ POV (SURPRISE) **

 

As an ancient Titan, I know a little about same-sex coercion.

It is rather… interesting to have such altercation, but Ancient Greeks had no problem with sleeping with someone who isn’t ‘appropriate’.

The only reason why I chose that Malik kid as my host is purely from the fact that Blood of Cleopatra runs deep in his veins.

Fire that needs to be fed… is very dangerous.

“Now, James,” I purr at the young fledgling who can’t be older than seventeen. “Is there anything you want to start with?”

“The research?” He sounds so unsure, like he can’t believe he’s alone in the room with me. Oh sweet little naïve boy, I will take what you hold dear.

“I’ve already done that,” I pin him against the wall, letting him see my golden-shaded eyes. “So tell me, what do you do to look that fucking fit?”

“Zayn, don’t you have— _ah_ ,” he moans out as I kiss his neck, effectively shutting him up.

“He’s just my roommate with benefits,” I reassure him, forcing myself not to cringe at his human smell. I rarely fucked a human when I had my own body. “Right now, you’re my target.”

“You’re so hot,” he breathes out, lacking his shirt. “Fuck, I want you to ruin me.”

“That I will,” I promise him, stripping him of his remaining clothes.

Now, as a deity with eyes, I will appreciate the cutting amount of muscles that boy has. It’s mouth-watering, and I do a quick job and prepping him.

“Don’t make a sound,” I hiss a warning before sliding in. Just as I expected, he’s a top, meaning he’s _very_ tight. I grin at the footsteps nearing the door and I purposely say, “so fucking tight, baby,” so that Harry can hear what exactly this study date is supposed to be for me.

Tainting an innocent for a ritual.

-

** Zayn’s POV **

****

Even in the Void, I can fucking sense that Cronus is using my body to fuck someone, and let me tell you, it’s not a pleasant feeling.

“Fucking hell,” I curse, scaring Fyré. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Good luck with that,” the sprite crosses her legs.

It’s been a couple hours (at least that’s what I think) ever since we got acquainted, and I take in her features. She has a slight built like a gymnast, but she has flaming feathered wings, literally.

“Tell me why you’re sent here,” I ask her.

“Simple, I disobeyed the one who summoned me,” she shrugs like it’s an everyday thing. “So who did you piss off?”

“Didn’t I tell you?”

“Nope,” she sticks her tongue out.

“Cronus, he wants to fuck up my life,” I laugh humourlessly.

Colour drains from Fyré’s face.

“What?” I’m tad bit annoyed.

“He’s the only Titan—or god—who can successfully raise the Chaos back into the world,” she breathes out. “And he has to do only one thing.”

“Ah hell.”

-

I’m pretty sure it’s my birthday when I notice something.

First, I can see my hands again, and _move_ them.

Second, Harry is on top of me like we had sex.

Last, I’m naked.

“Harry?” I whisper into the morning sunlight.

“Zayn?” The single word sounds so frightened and _vulnerable_.

“Holy shit, who did I kill to regain my body?” I can’t believe I got my body back, but the memories of the Void haunts me. “Harry, I’m back!”

“Clearly,” Harry hurls himself at me, momentarily forgetting we’re sharing a bed. “Can I give you a birthday blow?”

“Baby, you’re going to give me my birthday sex,” I reply cheekily, pushing his head down.

Harry is a good blower, what with nipping at the underside of my dick as he licks down a fat stripe, all the whilst his hand is curled around the base. I don’t want to think about the time he fucked _him_ , but that’s the past now. I push his head down, then start to fuck his face. I’m not giving him any time to adjust, just relenting sloppy thrusts until I release down his throat.

“I missed you, love,” Harry nuzzles his nose against mine. “Don’t you fucking dare leave me ever again.”

“I won’t,” I promise.

-

That sinking feeling that something is _very_ wrong?

Yeah, that’s permanently residing inside me now.

James looks like he wants to talk to me, so I’m avoiding him like the good human being I am.

“For fuck’s sake,” James growls the week after my big eighteenth, “I know who you are, or were, to be exact.”

“Then why didn’t you tell the High Priestess?”

“She’s the one who invoked him,” James’ blue eyes are dead serious. “Don’t you find it weird she can command Darkness so easily?”

That’s new to me.

“You’re not dumb, you know what I’m talking about, Malik,” he presses on, vicious gleam resurfacing in his eyes. “I’m not going to let him taint me just to raze the world.”

“Taint you?”

“I wasn’t a bloody virgin,” he sounds exhausted. “He tainted my honour, but getting his trust was part of my plan.”

“You’re a bloody idiot,” I mutter under my breath.

“I have the gift of always seeing the truth,” the blond boy takes his bottom lip between his teeth. “That’s how I know I shouldn’t have.”

“Truth of what?”

“The Chaos,” James replies quickly, not meeting my gaze. “Some of the gods of Darkness were trying to raise it and out of Loki, Cronus, and Set, he was the only one who didn’t have a sacrifice.”

“Me.”

-

** Harry’s POV **

 

That ticking feeling someone is about to die?

It’s fucking strong with me.

Cronus told me I can heal people just as easily as kill them, so why am I anxious?

“You haven’t been yourself ever since Liam finished his change,” Niall comments, shoving an entire box of Smarties in his mouth. “What gives?”

“You have a gift of fencing,” I carefully words my thoughts. “Can you behead someone without giving a shit?”

“If it’s someone I hate, I’ll cover it up somehow, why?”

“It’s… complicated,” _gods know how much._ “James isn’t what he says he is.”

“He’s too hot to be backsies’d,” Niall sighs. “That Brad kid from Liam’s Lit class? He’s been moony over James for a while.”

“That’s not my point,” I growl at the thing I call my best friend. “There’s evil lurking in our House and I want to stop it.”

“Too late,” a familiar voice rings out.

“Zayn?” Niall sounds cautious.

“Nope, this is the body I shall sacrifice for Darkness,” Cronus smirks, his eyes that hateful shade of gold.

“Cronus,” Niall draws a Celtic sword I forgot to detect. Just in case, I summon a spear made of ice. “We meet again.”

“What,” I chorus with James, who just happened to be behind Zayn.

“I’m surprised you’re using a body of Celtic warrior,” Cronus muses out loud. “After all, Greeks hated Celts.”

“I’m so confused,” but I don’t loosen my grip on the spear.

“That’s merely Niall being incarnate of Thanatos,” Cronus kindly informs us.

“The god of Death?” James looks suspicious. “I knew he was an incarnate, but the signal was too weak.”

“Run, now!” Zayn regains control for 0.3 seconds, then Cronus overtakes again. “I hate how he fights.”

He disappears.

-

Good thing about having a godly best friend is that he has wings.

Niall complains about carrying me to where Alter of Death is (in Athens, no less) but he does anyways. James told me he’s getting a help that will definitely be in our favour.

“So you’re here,” a deep voice I haven’t heard before calls out. “I guess I have to introduce myself.”

The new god has pale complexion, his eyes malicious shade of blue, hair as red as blood.

“Set,” James growls, apparently coming out of thin air. “I knew you would appear sooner or later.”

“Unlike our dear friend Cronus, I still have my original form,” Set inclines his head in agreement. “Sadly, the other person—or should I say _Vanir?—_ isn’t here yet.”

“Long time no see, Set,” a woman’s voice says calmly.

The woman has long flowing dark braided hair, short, and looking of racial mix at first glance.

“Ma’at,” Set growls.

-

****

** Harry’s POV **

 

I’m _so_ confused as fuck.

James took me with him to get his special friend, who happens to be a primordial god herself.

“Isn’t Ma’at the Balance itself?” I ask my friend.

“Well, you can say that,” James shrug as Niall flaps his wings. “Oh, Thanatos, quit your whining.”

“Have you ever had an itchy feather?” Niall spits out crossly. “It’s more annoying than your powers.”

“Anyways,” I sigh. “All I have to do is pierce Cronus’ heart with my ice, right?”

“You might die trying,” James reminds him grimly.

“Oh goody,” I roll my eyes, my gaze fixed on my target.

I throw the dagger of ice with all my power put behind it.

 

Something like an ice supernova happens in front of us, then Zayn starts to spasm all over.

“Not a bad sign,” Niall cocks his head to the side. “I mean, if Cronus was still in control, he’d be dead.”

“I stopped Cronus from raising the Chaos, but Loki is yet to arrive,” I sigh as the ground shakes.

“Right you are,” James sighs. “If only Zayn were here to see this.”

“Dude, I’m not dead yet,” Zayn’s raspy voice groans. “My head hurts like a bitch.”

“Good, you still haven’t given me your vow of love,” I joke, trying to shake off the ominous feeling. “James, why are you so worried?”

“ _Loki isn’t here yet_ ,” James says like it explains everything. “Don’t you find that odd?”

“Cronus is such a bad actor,” Niall laughs out of nowhere. “I had to ask him not to reveal who I was, but he made it _so_ clear who I was.”

“You’re not an incarnate,” James hisses loudly. “You’re the Chaos.”

“Oh hush, you detected something dark from me, but you’re a bad detector at that,” Niall waves his hand, befalling James with it. “Gods, it’s been such a long time since the last time I had a physical body.”

I get my ice ready but as soon as I summon my powers, they drain.

“Sweet naïve little boy,” Chaos begins, his eyes burning shade of red. “Do you really think you can defeat me?”

“No, but he can,” I turn on Zayn. “He’s the Blood of Cleopatra, the best Fire High Priestess ever lived. Do you think he can’t kill you?”

 

I can never explain in words what happened, but it’s like Zayn went all Leo Valdez.

One second, we’re stood at the Alter and next, everything exploded.

 

 

**_ Epilogue _ **

 

“Mm, you’re the first ever male Priest in Europe,” I giggle, snuggling up to Zayn. “How does that feel like?”

“Like you want that rimjob,” Zayn rolls his eyes at me. “Why do I love you again?”

“Because that’s the only thing that lasts,” I giggle again.

Zayn shuts me up with a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took three years (I uploaded this on wattpad in December 2012) to complete this but you know what Canadians say... poutine before anything.
> 
> Okay, that's a horrid joke but hey, better late than neva!

**Author's Note:**

> I added this to mythologies series cos Greek myth is sorta important and mentioned. :) (fixed on September 9 2014)


End file.
